


Can I tell you a secret?

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk sleepover leads to secrets being spilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I tell you a secret?

Miles was drunk.

Kerry became aware of it soon after he walked through the door. The scent of various booze wafted off of him. He shut the door behind his friend as Miles stumbled in.

"Sleepover motherfucker!" He slurred slightly. "We’re gonna build a big-ass pillow fort and eat popcorn and shit."

"You’ve been drinking." Kerry crossed his arms and glared. He’d been looking forward to this. He had picked out all his favorite games for them to play, and he was slowly building up the courage to tell Miles how he really felt about him. Now he was going to have to babysit him all night.

"Yep." Miles giggled. "How about a pillow fort then?"

"Why were you drinking?" Kerry insisted, trying his best to look serious. It was hard to do as Miles was one of the happiest drunks Kerry knew.

"I was thirsty." Miles didn’t make eye contact, the alcohol amplifying his terrible lying skills. Kerry rolled his eyes, but let it go. He would get it out of Miles eventually, especially with the booze loosening his lips.

They did build a pillow fort. Kerry pulled all the chairs out from his table to use as supports for the ceiling of blankets. Miles fumbled around, mostly knocking over the walls of pillows Kerry set up and then trying to put them back together haphazardly.

They played games into the night. Kerry only got up when Miles insisted on snacks, and they slowly ate their way through Kerry’s stockpile of junk food. Eventually they were both yawning, and Kerry shut off the Xbox as Miles crawled into the pillow fort.

"You know, I was actually thinking we would sleep in real beds. I have a cot for you.." Kerry tried to reason with the now slightly sober Miles.

"Get in here and snuggle with me like a man." Miles insisted. Kerry crawled in only semi-reluctantly, laying down to face Miles. They waited for their eyes to adjust to the darkness before Miles spoke in a whisper.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked. Kerry squinted at him, trying to judge if he was still slap happy.

"Sure, Miles." He humored him.

"I…" Miles trailed off, shifting uncomfortably. "Never mind."

"No, you brought it up. Now you have to spill." Kerry poked him playfully, a little wary of the fact that Miles was no longer smiling.

"I broke up with Arryn." He sighed. Kerry froze.

"Shit. Is that why you were drinking? Why didn’t you say so earlier?"

"Because I didn’t want to tell you why."

"Why?"

"See, I just told you I didn’t want to tell you." Miles groaned as he buried his face in a nearby pillow.

"Oh, come on." Kerry complained, propping himself up on an elbow to poke at Miles. Miles just shook his head.

"We’re friends, Miles. You can tell me everything."

"Everything?" Miles shifted to peek out at Kerry from behind the pillow. "Do you tell me everything?"

Kerry swallowed.  _No_. “Of course.”

"Then I can’t." Miles hid his face again.

"Seriously? Ok, so maybe there’s something I haven’t told you."

"What?" Miles peeked out again. Kerry could feel his heart pounding in his chest and their pillow tent suddenly felt a million degrees hotter.

"I think I might be in love with you." He blurted out.

The silence was deafening.

Kerry felt his face grow hot and his eyes begin to well up with tears at the silence from Miles. He moved to crawl out of the tent, But hands grabbed at his face, pulling him in for an awkward, sloppy kiss.

"I wasn’t in love with Arryn." Miles sounded choked up as he drew back. "I was in love with _you_.”


End file.
